


His Alfred

by Just_a_Fangirl



Series: Because the Universe Conspired [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Muteness, Online Relationship, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was born with a special tattoo - the first words his soul mate will ever say to him. But Arthur was also born mute, so how will his soul mate be able to find him without a matching tattoo of their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Alfred

Arthur Kirkland had been born mute. Many people he met throughout his life seemed to pity him, but Arthur had never felt sorry for himself. He was happy, and he didn't feel like being mute had ruined his life.

But he did worry all the time that his disability would affect one person: his soul mate.

Arthur had a tattoo across his shoulder blades that said " _Arthur it's me Alfred_ ". They were the first words his soul mate would say to him. There were all kinds of tattoos out there, patterned across people's bodies from birth, and no matter what was written there, every single one meant the same thing: that was how you'd find your soul mate.

But Arthur was mute.

So his soul mate wouldn't have a tattoo of their own.

Arthur had worried about this problem ever since he could remember. Being mute had never really bothered him, except when it came to his soul mate. He hated the thought that this Alfred boy was out there right now with completely bare skin, the kids at school picking on him for not having a soul mate. Alfred probably believed that he was alone in the universe, thinking his soul mate had died or maybe believing that he was just unlovable. And Arthur felt responsible, knowing his soul mate must be miserable all because he was mute. Arthur loved Alfred already, knowing they were the perfect match and feeling sorry for leaving him alone like this, and he didn't want Alfred to be unhappy. He wanted him to know that Arthur was out there, waiting.

Arthur got Facebook when he was fifteen, ready to begin his quest in earnest. Every day he would search for new Alfreds, and send them all the same message:

" _Hello._

_I'm very sorry to bother you, but I have a soul mate tattoo with the name "Alfred" on it. I know it's not exactly polite to message all the Alfreds on Facebook, but you see there is an issue that prevents me from finding my soul mate in the ordinary way, so I hope you don't mind my messaging you to check._

_I am mute, so I just wanted to see if there was an Alfred out there who had no soul mate tattoo. Since I can't talk, I was worried that my soul mate would have no tattoo and would think he didn't have a match._

_If you do have a soul mate tattoo, then please feel free to ignore this message. I wish you all the best._

_If, by any chance, you don't have a soul mate tattoo, then please don't hesitate to get in touch. Although I can't promise anything, there is a chance that we might be a match._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Arthur Kirkland._ "

Arthur never got any responses, only a few messages saying " _Its not me sorry. Good luck._ "

It wasn't until Arthur was sixteen that he finally got a different sort of reply, and when he opened up his messages that morning and saw such a long message in his inbox, he couldn't help the way his heart leapt into his throat.

" _Hey Arthur!_

_I don't really know what to say, I was so shocked by your message. It's kind of hard to type I'm so nervous!_

_The thing is I don't have a soul mate tattoo. I always thought…well like you said, I thought I didn't have a match basically._

_I know it's a long shot, and there could be tons of reasons why I don't have a tattoo, but I had to message you back and just…check. I don't know how we'd figure it out but I'd really love to chat more._

_From Alfred F. Jones_ "

Arthur's body felt charged with energy. His fingers trembled as he typed back his reply, and he was pretty certain that he could have run around the world and back without breaking a sweat.

In fact, the only reason he didn't move from the computer to release some of his buzzing energy was because Alfred F. Jones had added him as a friend on Facebook, and Arthur spent the next half hour shamelessly trawling through the American boy's photos. He knew it was a bit creepy, but he was sure Alfred was doing the same with his own profile.

They emailed each other every day after that.

It started with things like " _So what's your favorite movie?_ " and " _You've never heard of The Clash?!_ " but soon developed into more personal messages.

" _People always treat me like I'm broken because I don't have a soul mate tattoo. And it hurts enough without everyone giving me sad eyes and whispering behind my back._ "

" _I know how you feel, Alfred. People just seem to freeze up and forget how to interact when they realise I'm mute. Like I'm a bloody alien species and they're not quite sure what to do with me._ "

After six months, Arthur couldn't deny he was in love.

Alfred was way out of his league in the looks department, and so much more friendly and charming that they couldn't possibly be a match. Arthur didn't want to get his hopes up, and it was almost greedy of him to hog Alfred to himself like this when the American couldn't possibly be meant to be his, so Arthur should really just let him go.

But it seemed that Alfred was so desperate to have a soul mate after so many years of being alone that he'd even consider Arthur for the position. He started sending more and more intimate messages, suggesting a future together and confessing feelings Arthur was sure couldn't be real.

" _I know we have different tastes and like different things, but soul mates don't always have to be identical, you know? I wouldn't mind spending my life with you, even with you nagging at me about my taste in music. XD_ "

Arthur couldn't take it anymore. Alfred obviously had no idea he was just using Arthur as a surrogate soul mate, directing years worth of longing and loneliness on him because he thought Arthur was his only option. It broke his heart, but Arthur had to help Alfred understand.

" _Alfred you're only saying these things because you thought you didn't have a soul mate, and now I've come along and given you a chance you're directing all these feelings at me which aren't really there. You're too good for me, Alfred. I'm not being melodramatic it's just a fact. I'm sure you do have a soul mate out there somewhere, but it can't be me._ "

There was a long pause, and when the reply finally flashed onto Arthur's computer screen it made him jump.

" _I've been saving up. Soon I'll have enough money to fly to England to see you. I'd like to talk about this in person. Is that okay?_ "

Arthur knew it was selfish, but he couldn't say no, and one month later, he was waiting for Alfred at the airport.

He was so nervous he thought his heart might just stop at any moment, and his legs started shaking so badly he had to find somewhere to sit down. He collapsed onto a bench with his head in his hands, focused only on calming his panicked breaths before they quit altogether from the strain.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Arthur shot up in alarm, already so anxious that the slightest touch made him almost leap out of his skin.

"Arthur, it's me: Alfred. Sorry I scared you. It's just me…"

Arthur looked up into the bright blue eyes that he'd fallen in love with in photographs. They were so much more stunning in real life, and so expressive that Arthur knew instantly Alfred wasn't confused about his feelings.

Alfred raised his hands and, to Arthur's surprise, began to sign slowly.

" _I love you. Don't ever doubt that. I don't need a tattoo to know you're my soul mate._ "

Arthur nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

" _I love you, too,_ " he signed. " _Thank you…for giving me a chance._ " His hands were shaking badly, so Alfred quickly took them in his own, wrapped them around his waist and hugged Arthur close.

"Thank you for finding me," Alfred whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 365daysofusuk drabbled calendar on tumblr. Posted on June 7th, 2014.
> 
> I'm always a slut for soul mate AUs, first meetings, and chatfics.


End file.
